


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by CrazyCollectionDuck (MagicallyDelirious)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, ambreigns - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicallyDelirious/pseuds/CrazyCollectionDuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "Roman's Sleeping": The beginning of the journey from best bro's, to lovers, to in love... Part One: Roman misses Dean like crazy and surprises him in the wee hours of the morning of TLC. Part Two: The Night Of TLC, Roman is beside himself with worry and frustration unsure of what to do with himself, but Dean knows. (Ambreigns)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

In the wee hours of the morning the day of TLC Roman felt like a teenager about to pick up his crush for a first date as he made his way through the deserted hallways towards Dean's hotel room. His heart was racing a mile a minute and his palms were actually fucking sweating; it was goddamned ridiculous.

Roman wasn't exactly sure what the hell was wrong with him, but he was sure it had a lot to do with the strange tension he'd felt so acutely the last time he'd seen Dean the night of the Slammy Awards. It had been the first time he'd ever felt nervous around Dean, who had given no obvious indication he'd noticed anything, though he did plead tired and sore rather early and headed back to his own room.

Maybe that was why Roman had decided to surprise him, afraid Dean would either plead tired again or perhaps flat out tell him he didn't want to see him. Dean had given no indication he had noticed what Roman had or that anything was amiss when he'd talked to him on the phone, and his fears did seem ludicrous when he actually thought about it, but that didn't keep his chest from tightening uncomfortably.

Roman had missed Dean more than he ever thought possible, and it was beyond frustrating to be stuck at home while Dean had to go it alone against that twisted fuck Bray Wyatt. Roman had made sure to call him every day and keep his ringer on full volume in case he needed him; still it was as though every blow Dean took broke his heart a little more.

Watching Dean be strapped to a stretcher had him pacing and breaking shit in his living room. He had no idea what the fuck to do. Roman had texted and called though he knew Dean was most likely unable to answer, which only heightened his panic. It was a little irrational but Roman had actually been on his way out to the car to drive to the airport he'd been so beside himself when Dean finally texted him back telling him to calm the fuck down.

Dean's feud with Seth had been a little different because Roman was there when he needed him, whether Dean simply needed someone to yell at or to make ice packs. Roman could at least have eyes on him and know what he needed to do. That whole thing had been hard on Roman. What Dean called Roman's Care Bearishness had kept him from getting too involved, that was until Seth had left him no choice…

Roman took a steadying deep breath before he wrapped firmly on Dean's door with inexplicable butterflies dancing in his belly.

"The fuck," Dean's confused sleep laden voice reach Roman's ears a minute or so later.

While it was slightly muffled through the door Roman's heart sped up and skipped a beat before the door creaked open. Dean's eyes widened as his jaw slackened when he saw it was him, but other than that Dean just stood there blinking at him; it made his heart drop. Roman pushed away his sudden panic at the less than warm welcome, but he was sure his smile still faltered.

"Surprise," Roman's voice came out a little weak as he sort of shrugged holding his hands out as if to say here I am, unsure of what else to do.

A long uncomfortable moment went by with Dean blinking rapidly at him as though he was trying to clear his vision. The urge to simply flee was almost overwhelming, yet Roman seemed to be frozen in place as he thought about how stupid of idea this was. Roman imagined it going a thousand different ways, but none of them included Dean simply blinking at him. Maybe, Dean didn't miss Roman as much as Roman missed Dean.

This was definitely worse than if Roman had just called and Dean told him to fuck off. Now Roman knew his smile faltered as he turned away with both cheeks and eyes burning. It made him feel incredibly stupid and way more embarrassed than he already was; still at least it unfroze him.

Dean's hand suddenly clamped down on his arm just as he was about to step off and flee back to his own room. As the other man's fingers dug into his flesh Roman's cheeks flushed farther sure Dean could feel the way every cell in Roman's body seemed to vibrate at his touch. Roman was about to yank his arm from Dean's grip positive he could feel that strange tension surrounding them, it was impossible to miss this time.

The grip on his arm tightened almost painfully before Roman felt himself rather forcefully spun around. As it was happening Roman wondered if his best friend was about to punch him, but what actually happened stole the air from his lungs just as effectively, if not more so, than any sucker punch Roman had ever experienced.

It was the most intense moment of Roman's existence as Dean's lips captured his own causing him to feel as though electricity was coursing through him. Without even a split seconds hesitation, though Roman's brain seemed to have stopped working in his shock, Roman's lips molded to Dean's as though it was what they were made for.

A surprised but satisfied gasp escaped him as the tip of Dean's tongue traced Roman's bottom lip simultaneously granting him entrance. As his best friend's tongue caressed his own in an almost desperate way Roman's fingers dug into Dean's side eliciting the sexiest moan he had ever heard. The feeling was almost indescribable as his vibrating cells sped up surely giving off enough heat that the other man could feel.

Roman's brain seemed to shut down as he got lost in everything Dean; his best friend, his brother, who he missed so unbelievably fucking much.

The intensity and tension increased as Dean's fingers tangled in his hair pulling him closer. It was almost more than he could take when Dean's impressive length pressed up against his own matching hardness causing a deep rumbling growl to emanate from him; wanting more, needing more.

Roman actually felt himself pout as Dean pulled away, though the other man was gentle about it. Roman opened his eyes slowly to find Dean's eyes blazing with a fire akin to what he knew must've shone in his own, though somehow Dean was simultaneously glaring at him. Now it was Roman's turn to simply stand there and blink as his brain tried to process what the hell just happened with his pulse racing, while still being distracted by his almost painfully throbbing cock.

"Next time book an earlier flight asshole," Dean's words broke him out of his confused, but somehow still euphoric daze affording him the ability to focus.

Roman felt a smile spread across his lips as he realized Dean was telling him he missed him, and coupled with the way he'd just kissed him; Dean missed Roman just as much as Roman missed Dean. It made his heart flutter in and gave him courage.

"Kay," Roman replied with his smile widening at Dean's glare before gently kissing him again.

Roman's nerves were on end as he pulled back; partially due to the spark that accompanied the small kiss and partially due to the strange turn of events. Roman's heart fluttered even more so as the loving but slightly shy smile on Dean's face registered through his haze of nerves, unfathomable desire, slight confusion, jet lag, and almost giddy happiness.

They stood there smiling at each other for another moment before Dean reached out and intertwined his fingers with Roman's tugging him into the room letting the door slam behind them. Roman's butterflies returned when Dean let go of his hand and climbed into his bed with an adorable yawn before looking at him expectantly.

Roman swore he was going to have to find a good cardiologist as his heart fluttered once again before missing another beat when once he was settled, with the most adorable sleepy smile Dean curled up into his side burrowing into his chest. Roman kissed his head and tightened his arms around him eliciting a contented sigh from his best friend who then closed his eyes before quickly dropping off to sleep.

As Roman's own exhaustion overcame him and feeling somehow whole with a peacefully sleeping Dean wrapped tightly in his arms he gently pressed his lips to his head before letting his own heavy lids slide closed with his own contented sigh and a softly whispered…

"I missed you too."


	2. Part Two

Roman was pacing back and forth restlessly tugging at his hair consumed with frustration and worry as the sound of the running shower permeated Dean's hotel room. His worry was only making his frustration even worse as he had no fucking clue what to do with himself. There was so much running through his head… he had no idea what to do for Dean and he always knew what to do for Dean, not that the doctors hadn't cleared him, but still... Roman had never felt so fucking... ugh…

He was making it worse, he was making it weird, and he knew he was, but he couldn't help himself. Roman was over analyzing everything, as usual, and it was making it impossible to figure out what he needed to do; what Dean wanted or needed from him. Roman wanted to wrap his best friend in his arms; just hold him… and never let go… keep him safe… but he couldn't do that… could he?

Dean hadn't given any indication anything was different between them; like Dean never kissed him then tugged him over to his bed and spent the night wrapped up tight in his arms. Not that, that hadn't happened before, okay the kiss thing never happened before really, but Roman had woken up a few times with Dean in his arms or just in his bed sometimes too.

He loved those mornings, and this morning, but Dean… well Dean just looked adorably confused for a moment then sort of smiled at him with his eyes almost… sparkling maybe… before getting up, stretching with the cutest yawn, and hopping in the shower leaving Roman laying there all alone feeling very nervous and slightly confused unsure of what to do with his hands.

That nervousness followed him throughout the entire day. Roman felt like a fucking teenage girl looking for a deeper meaning in every smile or gesture Dean made towards him or word he spoke to him… it was goddamned ridiculous. You would think Roman had never been kissed before, but he definitely had… a lot of times... okay, Roman had never been kissed like that before… or by his best friend… well okay, one time when Dean was drunk he sort of kissed him… he missed mostly… actually… it was kind of weird… especially since Dean didn't seem to remember and it had kept Roman up all night…

When Dean stepped out of the bathroom naked as a jay bird, the butterflies in Roman's belly started a two-step and all he could do was stare. He felt his cock begin stir and if that wasn't bad enough, Dean's amused gaze found his… Roman quickly looked away with his face burning. Dean sort of chuckled and mumbled under his breath before telling Roman to hurry up and shower. Roman could hardly meet his best friend's eyes as shuffled past him into the bathroom.

After that fucking monitor exploded in Dean's face, which caused Roman's heart to literally stop, you would think unrequited love was the least of his worries. Did he just say love? Of course he did; Dean was his best friend, his brother, still that's what had him so fucking twisted. That one stupidly amazing kiss made him feel like he was so much more than that: like he was… everything.

The apprehension and nervousness he had been failing to quell all day had vanished when Dean hit the mat. The match was hard enough to watch and Roman had a few split knuckles to prove just how hard it was for him not to run out there and destroy Bray Wyatt, but in that moment Roman was beyond fucking terrified.

He took off at a dead sprint though it felt like all the air had been ripped from his lungs. He was sure he knocked a couple people out of the way too. Of course he got lost in his panic, but when he finally reached the guerilla position he was ridiculously relieved to find Dean on his feet, but felt a twinge of anger as Dean's voice reached him; he was arguing with the medics.

This was when Roman began to feel like he had absolutely no idea what to do with himself. Dean started protesting loudly at seeing Roman's obvious panic, most likely trying to let him know he was really okay, and while it took much less time to get him in the training room than usual a muttered "dude you're not my fucking wife" had his heart stopping again. Dean had said such things before when he was irritated at Roman's over attentiveness in variations of mom or girlfriend even husband, but this time it hit Roman hard. He felt his heart drop… was he over stepping his bounds now?

Dean didn't seem to notice Roman's sudden quietness as he sat in a chair across the room with his foot bouncing up and down waiting for the Doc to tell them whether or not Dean was going to be okay. Dean seemed to be sure he was okay, and he looked okay, but Roman was unable to shake off the residual terror.

The weird silence stretched on which made him even more jittery, until finally one of the Doc's cleared Dean after what felt like an eternity. Roman felt his anger flare again as the dude acted like it was low priority and obvious. He struggled to keep himself in check. Did that guy NOT see the monitor blow the fuck up in Dean's face?

"Ro, come here," Dean said firmly speaking to him for the first time since he mumbled under his breath at him.

Roman's shoulders slumped a bit as his cheeks burned at finding himself already on his feet unsure of how he got there. Shuffling over to the exam table he wondered not for the first time since he'd come back what the fuck was wrong with him.

"I'm good, you big fucking Care Bear," Roman hesitantly met Dean's eyes which shone with sincerity, but Roman was distracted by the way Dean gently took a hold of his hand which made his heart flutter; Dean didn't really do gentle… "What the fuck happened to your hands?"

Roman blushed again as his teenage girl musings were interrupted by Dean's sudden anger. Then he felt stupid telling his best friend he had repeatedly punched a brick wall because Dean, who was more than capable, was being hurt and there wasn't a goddamned thing Roman could do about it. This was a mess… thankfully Roman's cousins came in and interrupted the awkward explanation. Unfortunately Dean just shot daggers at him before pulling his hand back and smiling at Jimmy and Jey. This really sucked…

Of course Jimmy and Jey saw something was off with Roman, and the bastards just had to point it out. They were worried he'd hurt himself, but still Roman only growled and retook his seat across the room. Dean implored them to ignore "Grumpy Bear" as Roman's leg bounced up and down like a jackhammer unsure of what to do or say. It was so frustrating, but Dean wasn't leaving his sight until Roman was sure he was okay. For real okay, not just Dean okay.

The car ride home made him slightly more uncomfortable, because Dean only glared at his knuckles before closing his eyes, and on top of it Jimmy felt the need to reassure Roman "his boy" was really alright. It was all normal, but it wasn't, and it was driving him nuts. Roman was just grateful his best friend, despite Roman's odd behavior, hadn't protested him coming to his room.

So here he was… Dean was in the shower… and Dean was "Dean okay" … but that wasn't good enough for Roman. Roman wanted Dean to be "okay, okay"… okay enough for him… it didn't make sense to him either… he was sure he was losing his fucking mind... maybe it was the separation. People did that right? Things were strange after being separated and missing each other so fucking much… that they kissed… sometimes… maybe… right?

The shower turned off and Roman's palms began to really sweat. Dean needed him. He knew he did, and Roman needed to stop the teenage girl shit and be there for him. This shit couldn't be weird… they were best friends… brothers… of course they loved each other and that's what Roman was going to concentrate on.

Dean was apparently doing his best to make that impossible… naked as a goddamned jay bird… again… fuck.

He was trying to kill him… he was… and Roman just stared at him… again.

"What happened to your hands?" Dean asked coming towards him.

"My hands?" Roman's mouth was now dry, which was ridiculous, Dean wasn't one for clothes; like ever.

"Yea, Roman," the hardness in Dean's voice registered and Roman was sure his weirdness and vibrating cells were the cause of it. "The fuck happened to your hands?"

"Put some clothes on," Roman knew his voice was more pleading than intended, but he couldn't answer Dean's question with him standing there like that, so close, naked, it was almost impossible not to reach out.

The hardness in Dean's features and eyes softened when Roman shifted nervously blushing as he tried to hide his hardening cock, which was near impossible considering he was wearing nothing but basketball shorts. There was small smirk on Dean's lips and his eyes glinted but he turned away to wrap a towel around his waist. Roman sort of stumbled back and sat on the bed.

Dean was hurt, he needed to make sure Dean was okay… okay, okay, not Dean okay… Roman repeated this to himself with his head in his hands unsure of what else to do with them.

The gentleness… oh god… Dean pulled Roman's hands away from his face brushing the pad of his thumb over the split skin. This was normal right? Dean wanted to make sure Roman was alright… Dean had Care Bearishness too… even if Dean didn't think he did. Then Dean lifted Roman's hand and pressed his lips to each cut so lightly it felt like butterfly kisses… this… this was different… this was… Dean's eyes met his as he lowered his hand and Roman's voice was nowhere to be found.

"Hands?" Dean questioned and Roman swallowed hard fighting for his voice.

"I ah…" Roman blushed and tried to look away but Dean caught his chin; the look in the other man's eyes was making it near impossible to find his voice again, but he managed after a moment. "I … I hate when you're in pain…"

Roman's voice was weak and laced with embarrassment. He was afraid Dean would ask him to leave. He was making it weird, but the love in Dean's eyes, whether it was brotherly or whatever compelled him to be honest. Roman cursed himself for not looking up a cardiologist yet as a shy smile graced Dean's lips making Roman's heart flutter.

"Well, it's not exactly a picnic for me either," the bed dipped beside him and Roman's heart began pounding in earnest when Dean didn't let go of his hand. "You being in pain too doesn't make it any fucking better you know?"

Roman felt guilty… he was being a teenage girl and making things harder on Dean after the hell he went through with that warped douche bag.

"I'm sorry," Roman's voice was barely a whisper.

"Shit," Dean let go of his hand standing up and chuckling. "Not used to people caring about me so much… so it's nice… but no need to fuss, or hurt yourself… I care too you know?"

Roman looked up at the slight hitch in Dean's voice; despite his chuckling Dean was nervous. Without thinking Roman reached out and grabbed Dean's hand wanting to let him know he had no need to be apprehensive about anything with Roman. Roman would take Dean over anything just the way he was any day of the week.

"I know," Roman said firmly when Dean's eyes snapped to his he smiled at his best friend. "I… I just need to know what you need from me… I'm floundering here man."

Roman's own honesty caused his heart to skip a beat but it started racing again once Dean's smile matched his own. Love was love any way you sliced it, and if this was the kind of love Dean wanted to give him he would take it.

"I worry you know?" Roman smirked at Dean who relaxed enough to sit beside him once again.

Roman felt much more confident in himself at his own realization that the rest didn't matter… as long as Dean was his in some way, shape, or form he would be okay. Dean was his best friend and his brother and if that was all Dean truly wanted then Roman would give it to him. Dean deserved at least that. Roman didn't mind cold showers all that much… really... sort of.

"Worry?" Dean's laugh was genuine this time. "You're a giant fucking Care Bear, Ro."

"Yea?" Roman smiled sideways at his friend before conceding. "Maybe, but still you gotta help me out man. I know you say you're okay, but I know what okay means…" Dean opened his mouth to protest. "And fine," Roman cut him off and received the most adorable scowl, which made him chuckle. "Honestly I missed you like hell and I just want to help now that I'm here… what do you need from me?"

Roman felt so fucking vulnerable speaking his mind and he saw it made Dean slightly uncomfortable, judging by his sudden fidgeting and blush, but Roman was sort of glad he said it. Dean blushing did strange things to his heart.

"Well," Dean said after a moment. "I did just get my ass kicked… by a fucking T.V. mind you, but still…" Then there was that glint in Dean's eye that made Roman's cock begin to harden again and he did his best to push it away and nodded seriously to let Dean know he knew it was just the T.V. too. "I wouldn't say no to a massage…"

Dean was definitely trying to kill him… it was official… Roman couldn't even respond he just nodded again. Dean smiled brilliantly before jumping up and stretching out across the bed. Roman looked down at him with his heart in his throat as his best friend smiled up at him in a way that told him this was not a good idea… or the best idea Dean ever had… Roman didn't know… he felt like everything he thought he knew just went out the window. The little bastard wiggled his butt chuckling making Roman have to take a deep breath before he crawled on the bed with him.

"You can't put real clothes on?" Roman asked trying to control his breathing as he carefully straddled Dean's legs… this is what he gets for asking…

"I never wear clothes," Dean huffed. "Why would I start now when things are just starting to get interesting? I got a towel on."

Roman sighed again, because he didn't know what else to do and what he thought Dean meant by interesting... His hands were shaking slightly but he kept himself in check as best he could as he pressed into Dean's lower back running his hands across his soft flesh up to his shoulder blades trying to keep his cock away from Dean's ass. The grunt at his initial touch made Roman have to concentrate on what his hands were doing, but the moan that left Dean as he made his way back down was almost too much. Fuck.

Roman heard his own breath hitch, but couldn't stop his hands from running across Dean's back eliciting those gorgeous sounds if he wanted to. To be honest he didn't want to… not one bit… ever.

"Fuck," Dean moaned out almost breathless. "Right there Ro."

"Goddamnit Dean," Roman was almost as breathless as the man now writhing under him… it was too much… "Fuck... Dean."

"Your hands… oh god," Dean actually short of shuttered under him and it was making it so much harder to keep his hands doing what they were supposed to be doing.

"Dean… Jesus," Dean moaned making Roman's cock twitch as the other man's hips raised off the bed and pushed back into him as he dug his fingers into a knot. "You gotta stop man… I can't… you're fucking killing me."

Roman's cheek flushed at his own words, but it was true, and it needed to be said, because Roman suddenly felt as though he finally knew exactly what to do with his hands.

"I don't regret it you know?" Dean's voice was sexier than Roman remembered, mostly likely because he'd now officially lost his fucking mind.

He kneaded his thumbs into Dean's hard muscles getting a gorgeous whimper not even bothering to hide his hard on as he leaned into him. Dean's chuckle made him think the little jerk was doing this to him on purpose as he wiggled his butt again; this is what Dean wanted too... maybe? This was the most turned on Roman had ever fucking been, and he wasn't even being touched. Just hearing Dean was enough. It all left him speechless.

"Kissing you," Dean's voice was a husky rumble telling Roman he was right; Dean wanted him too, but his words made him let up a little and his butterflies returned along with his inner teenage girl. "Either time, ya know?"

Roman stopped completely, mostly because he definitely didn't think Dean remembered the first time he had kissed him, or tried to, and he was beginning to think he didn't remember last night either.

"You remembered?" Roman's voice was sort of incredulous due to a combination of shock and the fact Dean somehow flipped over on his back to face him.

"Ro," Dean laughed at his confusion… his eyes definitely sparkling. "You think I'd ever forget a kiss like that? Even the first time… which was questionable I admit… still I've never… " Dean trailed off and looked up at him in a way that had his heart fluttering again… so much…love? Dean's finger tips gently brushed his hips causing instant goose bumps. "Ro, you're fucking… gorgeous."

Roman was unable to help his grin. He was thinking the same thing as his best friend smiled up at him. A teenage girl had nothing on him… his heart sped up and before he could do something embarrassing like giggle he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean's. He couldn't not, it was impossible at this point.

That heat he felt last night must've been dulled in his shock… Dean gasped into his mouth at the suddenness of Roman's onslaught, but it didn't stop him from caressing Roman's tongue with his own in such a way that elicited a husky moan from him as well as Dean tangled his fingers into his hair tugging on it lightly.

Roman let go of everything, his apprehension, his nerves, his inner teenage girl, and kissed Dean with everything he felt in the last sixth months of separation. Nothing ever felt so fucking good, until Dean rolled his hips and Roman's mouth fell open at just how delicious the friction really was. The same need that gripped him the night before over took him and his hands seemingly knew what they were doing on their own as they ran over his best friend's lean frame.

Dean rolled his hips again as he began placing opened mouth kisses across Roman's jaw and down his neck eliciting a surprised gasp and causing Romans hand to dig in the other man's sides. Roman was turned on beyond measure as their hips ground together, but the only thing that could have stopped him happened as a pained hiss escaped Dean.

"Shit, sorry," Roman pulled away breathless snatching his hands back, flushed, and painfully hard.

"I'm good," Dean's eyes were blazing, his irises were almost completely gone, and the pretty flush in his cheeks was making it almost impossible not to keep going.

Roman felt torn even as he continued to press his throbbing cock against Dean's rotating his hips. He wanted this more than anything, especially after being away from him for six months and a whole day of wondering and worrying, he needed this as much as the look in Dean's eyes told him he needed it too, but he didn't want to hurt his best friend under any circumstances. Roman suddenly felt everything he let go come back all at once and his cheeks burned causing him to avert his eyes.

"Oh, no you don't," Dean's finger dug into Roman's biceps and in one swift motion rolled over so Roman was pinned beneath him. "You want this just as much as I do."

It all made Roman even more breathless, it was… hot and he couldn't stop his hips from bucking seeking friction as his body begged for release. Still Roman felt like a douche, he was here to make sure Dean was okay not... well this. Dean's hand gently trailed down his chest then his abs before Dean's finger tips traced the outline of the bulge in Roman's basketball shorts as he stifled a moan trying to get back on even ground.

"Fuck Dean," Roman felt like his body was overly sensitive and it wouldn't take hardly anything to find his much needed release. "I … I don't want to hurt you."

Dean chuckled lower his head again and suckled on the sensitive flesh of Roman's neck as his nimble fingers toyed with Roman's waist band.

"I can feel," Dean gave a low chuckle as Roman gasped and sort of whimpered when the other man's hand dipped into his waist band and he firmly gripped Roman's rock hard length giving it a few gentle pumps while kissing his chest, "why that might concern you, but I'm not that easy Reigns."

"I didn't mean…" Roman trailed off a little blushing, but still his hips bucked again on their own accord because Dean's words put the idea and image in his head, which was making it almost impossible to concentrate. "I just… fuck Dean… I can't think."

Roman was even more torn now. He wanted this. He couldn't stop his hips from thrusting into Dean's firm yet somehow gentle grip, but this was his best friends, his brother, and this could change everything. He'd already spent all day worrying and pouting like a love sick puppy… but Dean's hands and lips and tongue on his body felt like nothing he's ever experienced… fuck.

"Good, you think too much," Dean kissed his way back up to Roman's mouth. His best friend's hand slid out of his shorts, which made him tense slightly as more opened mouth kisses were placed across his collar bone. This was really happening and Roman could hardly breathe. "Relax baby."

Dean's voice was calm but firm compelling Roman to listen to him, and since he had no idea what else to do he complied, though hearing Dean call him baby in that sinfully sexy voice had his cock twitching and his heart working overtime. He couldn't help the growl that emanated from him and Dean nipped at one of his sensitive buds before swiping his tongue across the other. Roman was sure he was going to come from just this.

"I wanna suck your cock," Dean's eyes met Roman's, whose breath hitched at his words, before more kisses were trailed down his abs. "Let me taste you."

Nothing had ever sounded so sexy to Roman in all his life and he was already lost in and consumed by all things Dean; all he could do was nod rather weakly.

If Roman thought he wasn't going to last long fucking Dean's hand, he knew it was going to be over too soon as he watched his best friends lips wrap around the tip of his cock sucking hard. A sharp intake of breath had Dean humming and the vibrations made him buck his hips. Luckily Dean didn't seem to mind as he seemingly chuckled though his eyes watered.

Roman's wrapped his finger in the bed sheets as he threw his head back letting out a long drawn out moan when the tip of his cock hit the back of Dean's throat.

"Jesus Christ… fuck… oh god Dean," Roman's fingers tangled in Dean's messy locks of their own accord and he could see in Dean's eyes he was getting just as much out of this as Roman; fire coiled in his belly. "Dean…"

Dean hummed in acknowledgment as Roman's hands attempted to pull his head up, but instead of pulling back Dean took as much of him in his mouth as he could and pressed his index finger against Roman's tight entrance. It was too much and with Dean's name tumbling from his lips his hot cum shot down Dean's throat who swallowed as much as he could before he wiped his mouth then kissed his way back up Roman's body who was seriously struggling to catch his breath… wow.

Dean hummed against his flesh placing kisses against his cheek and when Roman finally emerged from his cocoon of bliss and was able to open his eyes, when his found Dean's... it made him want to return the favor. He suddenly wanted to hear his name tumbling from Dean's lips and make him come undone in his mouth. The thought made him blush and Dean chuckled at seeing it before pressing his lips to Roman's. Tasting himself on Dean's tongue only made his desire stronger as his hands tentatively traveled over the other man's body.

Dean gasped into his mouth when Roman gripped Dean's hard length and ran his thumb over the sensitive slit before bringing his hand back up and sucking the salty precum off suddenly needing to know what Dean tasted like too.

"Fuck, Ro," Dean ground his hips against Roman's thigh. "That was fucking… hot."

"Can I…" Roman asked a little more cautiously than he wanted and trailed off slightly. This was all new to him so he was nervous, but Dean made him want it so fucking bad. Dean cocked his head though still grinding up against him with a smile that told Roman what he wanted. "I wanna taste you… can I?" Dean's head cocked farther to the side smirking with his eyes glinting mischievously. "I… I wanna suck your cock."

Dean's smile widened and his eyes sparkled in a way that told Roman that's exactly what he wanted to hear. The searing kiss his best friend gave him was all the encouragement he needed to roll the other man on his back. As he kissed his way down Dean's body the butterflies in his belly returned, though Dean's gasps and moans told Roman he was doing something right, he still felt like he should say something. No way in hell was he going to be able to measure up to Dean's sweet mouth.

"Guide me," Roman's voice was a low rumble as he looked up at Dean and nipped at the tender flesh of his inner thigh before kissing away the sting.

Dean seemed to be already as gone as Roman had been, but managed to nod and tangled his fingers in Roman's hair. Roman was nervous but his mouth watered as he ran his tongue up the sensitive under side of Dean's shaft. The drawn out moan and fingers digging into his scalp told him he was on the right track. Roman used the tip of his tongue to lap the precum from Dean's sensitive slit causing his hips to buck and startle Roman a little.

"Sorry," Dean was already breathless and Roman was getting turned on all over again just watching him let go as he used his hands to pin Dean's hips to the bed. "Fuck man…"

Roman didn't let him finish his sentence before he sucked his best friend's throbbing cock fully into his mouth. It was different, but such a fucking turn on to watch Dean's eyes roll back into his head as curses tumbled from his lips. It wasn't his name yet, but he would take it. His jaw ached and his eyes watered, but he didn't let up.

Dean was fucking gorgeous with his eyes sparkling as Roman took his full length in his mouth pushing him as far down his throat as he could manage. Dean's hips were bucking against Roman's hands as his breathing became panting as he watched Dean climb higher and higher. He hollowed his cheeks and began to suck in earnest getting cock twitching whimpers.

"Roman, oh… fuck… god…" Dean's voice was breathless and husky as his hands clawed as Roman's hair to brush it out of his face so he could watch it. It was surprisingly sexy. "Baby I'm gonna cum."

Roman gave a humming chuckle with his lips still wrapped around Dean's throbbing member as Dean's hands simultaneously tried to pulled his head up and push him down at the same time. Roman bobbed his head faster wanting nothing more than to taste everything Dean had to give him. It was not something he ever thought he would want, but there it was. A deep moaned out version of his name as he swallowed Dean's cock and hot spurts of cum shot down his throat had pride shooting threw him.

"Fucking goddamned magic," Dean breathed out roughly yanking Roman on top of him before sloppily kissing him as they both tried to regain their breath.

"Good?" Roman smirked a little cockily though his cheeks were still red and Dean nodded seriously, which made him laugh as he rolled off of him after pecking his lips a few unsure of what to do now.

It was the most amazing thing Roman ever felt, and despite his resolution to be whatever Dean needed him to be he knew he had to have him again. The thought sort of stopped his heart for a moment as the teenage girl in him returned. He wanted to keep his mouth shut and enjoy the bliss, but he couldn't handle another day like today.

"Dean," Roman said after a long moment rolling on his side to face the other man. "What… what are we… is this…"

Roman's stomach was in his throat as his best friends head snapped to the side to meet his eyes stopping him from stuttering out the rest of his sentence, so nervous again, because he was afraid… of whatever his answer could be. It was stupid, but Roman loved him and Dean the way they were, and while he didn't want to complicate it he also didn't want to stop whatever this was either. Dean studied his face for a moment and while Roman tried to hide his anxieties he knew he would never be able to fool Dean.

"We're us," Dean said simply with a soft smile, but scooted closer to let Roman know he wanted this too. "We'll always just be us Ro, no matter what."

Roman felt himself release the breath he had no idea he had been holding and before he could stop himself he leaned over and gently pressed his lips to Dean's hoping to show him what he and this meant to him pretty sure Dean would get uncomfortable with words. Roman knew he was right when he pulled back and Dean's cheeks were flushed once again. Dean's sheepish smile made him laugh now that he felt almost giddy. This… whatever it was, was what had been missing from his life.

His giddiness gave him courage so he did what he'd been wanting to do almost every night since he met Dean. Roman reached out and yanked his best friend into his arms wrapping him up tight silently making a promise to always keep him close and safe and be whatever Dean needed at the time.

"Really?" Dean grumbled, but burrowed into him a little telling Roman his grumbling was just that.

"Shh," Roman chastised kissing his head because he liked to. "Just let me."

"Fine, but from now on I get to be your fucking travel agent," Dean's voice was missing the edge Roman was sure he intended. "I'm booking all your flights asshole. We could have gotten to this part last night, you know?"

"Fine," Roman kissed him again chuckling a little because he was pretty sure Dean was trying to tell him just how much he missed him in his own way. "But from now on you're not allowed to even so much as touch anything with a plug without supervision."

"Deal," Dean agreed sleepily letting Roman know he would be more careful for his sake before yawning. "You'll just have to supervise me then."

"Deal," Roman tightened his grip letting Dean know he would always be there and he never planned on going anywhere.

"Good," Dean yawned again his voice was full of warmth.

"Night... baby," Roman tested the waters.

"Fuck off," Dean grumbled quietly but Roman had to smile as he watched Dean fight his own.

"Fine," Roman chuckled. "Go to sleep douche bag."

Dean didn't respond with words only tightened his own grip pulling himself against Roman as close as possible before immediately dropping off to sleep as only Dean could do. Roman sighed with sleepy satisfaction and a small smile caressing Dean's cheek gently happier in this moment than he'd ever been as he saw Dean smile in his sleep at his gentle touch before letting his own lids slide closed knowing this, whatever it was, was absolutely his everything.


End file.
